medievalroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhett Valter
Rhett Attano had once served as a guard of Hallengard by giving his loyalty to King Marick Haberford. Attempting to help his kingdom during war, he had infiltrated Aedwin to open the gates for his people. Infiltrating Aedwin had led Rhett to grow closer with the Queen of Aedwin. Biography Life as a Guard Rhett had been inspired at youth by the strong guards that were of Hallengard. He had planned on being a guard when he would reach adulthood. Reaching an age where he could be fit to be a guard, he had joined alongside King Marick when he needed soldiers most. Rhett giving the king his full loyalty led Rhett Attano to be a Master-At-Arms of Hallengard. Times of War Not too long after Aedwin had been transformed into Spiravit... an outbreak of war was to occur. Rhett had been informed of this by running into Hallengard soldiers that were gathering men to form a coup against Spiravit. So he had acted alone by infiltrating Aedwin as a spy, he had went by the name of Corvo. Being in the courtyard with the presence of the Queen, he had almost thought to himself of why war was happening in the first place. He had talked to many others on what the reason is behind this, and they hadn't a clue. When the echoes of marching filled the air, he had gotten in his position ready to open the courtyard gate. When the drawbridge of Spiravit was opened, the Hallengard soldiers had stormed in slaughtering many people. Rhett had pulled the lever for his people to enter, and then shortly ran to the rooftops of the many houses to avoid getting crossfired. From far away, he could see two hooded figures running away from chaos. He immediately took action by running after them to give them aid. Finally, they had arrived at a stop which was at the local Aedwin farmhouse. Rhett had entered the house to see the Queen of Spiravit, Caprica Valter Assisting the Queen The Hallengard soldiers were still looking to execute Queen Caprica, and Rhett had never fully understood the reason behind this conflict. He had offered assistance to help the Queen's escape, and they had fled to the Ghost Kingdom where they would rest. Rhett had knew that he committed treason against his own people, so he could never go back to his true home. After the conflict had burned itself out, the Queen had acted accordingly by taking the throne once more. Rhett was thrilled that the Queen had gotten her rightful home back, but now he had no place to call home. This wasn't until Queen Caprica Valter offered Rhett the opportunity to be her very own Knight. Now that Rhett has become a knight, he has officially left his home land behind... Life as a Knight As a knight, he had always been kept sight of Queen Caprica for her safety. This led Rhett to grow feelings for Lady Caprica Valter. Rhett proposed the idea to Caprica by going out with him to grab a drink. They had learned more about each others’ past histories. He had grown to fall in love with this woman, and finally he had the courage to confess his feelings to Lady Caprica. She had replied to Rhett saying that she would love to, but there are many problems in her favor... Cecile A Lauchette woman had many conflicts with the people of Hallengard. Cecile also had an aggressive attitude towards Rhett's wife, Caprica Valter. It was believed that Cecile had been corrupting the former king of Aedwin, Addy. Hallengard had decided to take action in attempt to help Addy, so the General gathered men to capture her at once. The General had Osvald and Rhett join alongside him in attempt to remove Cecile from the picture. The plan was originally to have a trusted Aedwin official to lure Cecile into the swamp lands alone. The plan went accordingly, and Cecile had been surrounded. She had surrendered, and was tied up. Finally, they had arrived at Hallengard with Cecile captured. As Rhett entered the cell-block, he saw his own wife locked up in a cell. This caused Rhett to be angered, and he had wanted answers from the Queen herself. The Queen offered to give him answers, and the only way to obtain these answers was to be locked up in the cell with his wife. He accepted the offer, and then expected her part of the deal. She had walked away from the cell without a word. Rhett and Caprica had been in a cell without any reason at this time. During their sentence, they had heard Cecile beg for mercy to one of the Hallengard officials. Osvald had entered the cell with Cecile, and he had sexually abused her. This caused Rhett to feel deeply sorry for the woman, he knew that nothing in his power could save her. After Rhett and Caprica's sentence was over, they had went in the cell with Cecile and Osvald. Caprica Valter had conflict with Cecile, so she had joined in the sexual abuse against her. Caprica had requested for Rhett's help to restrain her, so he followed her command... After Cecile had been released, she had ran back to Aedwin de Steinburg in eternal pain. Addy was furious and launched attack against Hallengard after hearing the news of his lover. Osvald being the coward he is, he had committed suicide upon the cliffs of Hallen to avoid trouble. Aedwin stormed in looking for the Queen, Caprica, and Rhett. Rhett, Caprica, and a royal maid had made their escape while avoiding the many soldiers that stormed Hallengard. Azur's Wedding While in Aedwin, Rhett and his wife were living their lives peacefully once more. A wedding was announced that the Wandering Knight Azure was to marry Lady Victoria. The wedding was peaceful until Hallengardian soldiers entered the cathedral. They had demanded to know the where abouts of Caprica Valter. Rhett along with his wife were soon captured by Hallengard, and brought to the King of Hallengard to speak face to face. For the many crimes of them both, they had been sentenced to execution by the King of Hallengard. They were both brought to the cliffs of Hallengard where they would be thrown off the edge. They had both been kicked off falling unconscious to their deaths... It wasn't until they had been caught into a waterfall that had broken their falls, they had both flowed among the current leading them to the swamp lands. They had both lucked out, and survived death. = Relationships Rhett Attano had wanted to help Caprica once more by overcoming these many problems. They had been robbed countless times by being outnumbered. Caprica had an idea of giving up her throne to Prince Addy because of the intense crime rate of Aedwin. They had then moved to Hallengard where they would eventually live their new lives. While in Hallengard, he had asked Caprica’s hand in marriage… They had a formal wedding at the Church in Hallengard, and Rhett had changed his last name to Valter. This was because of Caprica’s royalty still standing... Traits '- '''Athletic ''(Muscular & Fit from the years of training as a guard) '- '''Cooperative ''(He can often be seen assisting Caprica's demands) '- '''Accessible ''(He can be available for certain tasks) '- '''Logical ''(He always deciphers the hard truth of a situation) '- '''Repentant ''(Can often feel regret for harmful actions upon others) Trivia This character has a father that was once present before the history wipe. He was never found dead... The character's last name "Attano" is influenced by character Corvo Attano from Dishonored Gallery = Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians